April's Judgment
by MovieVillain
Summary: April didn't expect an ordinary man giving her a lecture for all the things she did. Took place in the 2012 adaptation of the series.


April is seen walking home after a hard day's work. It felt good to her to finally overcome the Aeon crystal she's been wearing for days which caused her insanity. Not only that, but also she has destroyed Za-Naron, the spirit inside it, and restored Donatello back to life. Even if the crystal is no longer there, she has better control over her psychic powers.

"Dad, I'm home," she entered her apartment to see her father isn't around. However, she heard muffling inside his bedroom. "Dad? Are you in there?"

"Don't even think about entering there," a monotone voice is heard nearby and she turns around to see an older, meek man with slicked back hair, glasses and cream colored clothing holding up a gun to her direction.

"You!" she exclaimed in recognition. In fact, she knows who that is; she recalled on a newspaper being sent to her with an ominous message, making her realize that the man she's confronting at this very moment is the sniper who held Stu Shepard hostage in a phone booth.

"I see you got my message, therefore you know who I am," the man grinned. "Now, put your communicator away, and you know what I'm talking about, right?"

She realized he knew about the communicating device the Turtles gave her in case of emergencies. As much as she wanted to call them to help her in this situation, she has no choice but to put the device at the top of the cupboard.

"Good, sit down," he directed her to two chairs where she sits on one chair with him on the other to put her at gunpoint so that she can't do anything to get herself out of this situation. "So you know who I am. Explain it."

"You're the guy who held a publicist named Stu Shepard hostage in a phone booth," was her response.

"Good. Do you know why I'm here?" he asked her the obvious question.

"To teach me a lesson?"

"Yeah, that's the answer. First off, why didn't you let go of it?"

She knows what he's talking about. As much as she wanted to know how did he know about it, she has decided to ask him that later.

"You have plenty of chances to let that crystal, but you didn't. Why didn't you let it go?" he repeatedly asked the question.

"Because... I was addicted to it," she responds calmly.

"But you didn't care that costed your sanity?" he asked, and she looks down on this, so he knew the answer. "Of course you didn't. Thanks to that, you almost destroyed us!"

"What do you want me to say about that?!" she panicked.

"I don't want you to say anything about it," the man tells her calmly. "I just want you to understand the things you did, not just from what happened yesterday. First off, what I am doing to you right now, do I look like a monster to you?"

"No..." April responds honestly.

"I'm not like you. You abandoned the Turtles all because your daddy got turned into a monster, and because of that, you were unprepared when Splinter's daughter, Karai, attacked you."

"I didn't know she would dare attack me even after I left them."

"You let their lair be compromised by the Kraang."

"I swear I didn't know that Irma, my best friend, was just a body created by the Kraang Subprime to spy on me, so that they could find where my friends are."

"You let yourself become addicted to that crystal that this entity came into the picture and nearly destroyed us all!" the man yelled.

"I couldn't help it," April tried to justify this moment. "That crystal... it's overwhelming me, so I couldn't destroy it."

"It's overwhelming to you?!" the man lost his cool that he stood up from his seat with a gun aimed at her as if he's ready to kill her by shooting a bullet to her head. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and sit once more.

"How could you know all this?" she asked the question she wanted to ask him.

He responds by simply putting a similar communicator to the table, and she realized that must be how he knew about all this. Somehow, he managed to trick Donatello into telling him about it.

"You're a monster," he snarled. "You're a murderer, and a thief. And I'm gonna hurt you so bad."

"It doesn't have to be like this," April tries to come up with an alternate solution to this problem.

"You can't take care of anyone. After Donnie told me about you and what you did, I knew you had to be punished. However, the more I heard about it, my plan will have to change," he explained. "April, listen to me. I think you need to hear this before what happens next. I can take care of your friends. I'll just... stay hidden from plain sight because it would better if I don't get involve in battles that I don't needed to be."

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can. Now, say goodbye."

April closes her eyes as she faces her death calmly coming from the man holding up a gun to her head. After a few seconds, a gunshot is heard, but she opened her eyes to see that she's still alive. It turns out that he shot her with a blank.

"You used a blank," she murmured.

"Consider this your lesson learned," he grinned at her. "I hope your newfound honesty will last because if it doesn't, you'll be hearing from me."

With the lesson concluded, he frees her father from his restraints before leaving the apartment.

What a day he has to help someone even if he has to be threatening.


End file.
